


Unable to reverse

by Lorika



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorika/pseuds/Lorika
Summary: 感觉成为队友后两人的关系会变得有些复杂o(*￣︶￣*)o





	Unable to reverse

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写文，他们不属于我，略ooc见谅

“我觉得你不该这样。”

marc把背靠在房车中间的窗旁想试着放松，“这不该成为改变我们之间关系的理由！”但是他的语气和胸前不自觉抱起的双臂并不能说服面前已经和他身着同一件HondaT恤的杜卡迪前车手自己还保持着冷静。“我觉得你该认真考虑接下来新赛季期间我与你的立场问题。”围场里柱灯的光被车子的部分挡住，正好遮住了jorge的身子，再加上带着印有新赞助商标志的鸭舌帽，marc已经看不清楚对方的表情了，“我不相信七冠的成绩还不能让你成熟一些，你已经不是五年前的那个毛头小子了，我也不再是当年那个还能够在雅马哈能够与罗西齐肩，完美无误的骑完每个弯角的车手了。”jorge的语气异常淡定。

‘所以你就想以此断绝和我的关系？’marc无法理解地想，“那又能咋样？作为队友，难道不比之前的敌对关系要好吗？至少我们不用夹在两个不同车厂之间竞争了，不是吗？”marc的声音随着情绪的起伏而越来越大，jorge只好扯开他抱得越来越紧的手，拉着对方进了自己的房车。“你能不能冷静一点，我可不想明天又有什么本田车队两名车手竟在测试新车前晚内讧大打出手之类的新闻出现，就算要划清关系也不该在我的本田处子赛季就给新车队添麻烦。”jorge把侧门关上后转身对站在茶几旁的marc说到。

“你还知道不给新车队添麻烦？”marc不可置信地摇头，“在阿拉贡站的事情你怎么解释，我和你的路线根本就不一样，你却说我故意去阻挡你导致你的事故？！要不是车队的介入，媒体和你我的粉丝早就闹翻天了！”marc哼出一口气，用力地坐到了对方的沙发上，然后直勾勾地盯着那双尝试躲避自己目光的眼睛，俨然一副生气又委屈的样子。“你我都知道那是只是个误会。”jorge有点心虚地摸着自己脖子后侧。“只是个误会？先给你打电话的明明是我，我根本没有犯任何错！这不公平！”marc越说越委屈，甚至拿手背擦了擦因为太激动而湿润的眼睛，“你现在却来和我谈什么立场问题？Lorenzo你可真自私。”“这不是自不自私的问题。”jorge叹了一口气，“在这项赛事里呆了那么久，我不相信你不清楚，对于效力同一个车队、骑着同一辆车的我们来说最先应该打败的是谁，至少在对同时拥有两个世界冠军的车队而言。”jorge对上那双已经因为眼泪和愤怒开始发红的眼睛，安慰似地摸了摸主人带着帽子的脑袋，一如刚亮相motogp就让所有观众和车手惊叹从少年时期就留着的巧克力色卷毛从帽沿边露出，还散发着许些稚气的脸，让人不仔细就分辨不出时间居然会过得那么快。jorge蹲下与坐在沙发上的marc对视“你是最应该明白的。”

‘最应该明白，呵’marc冷笑，拍掉jorge在他头的手，抱起身边的靠枕，用背贴着沙发躺下，接着把枕头压在自己的脸上拒绝了与对方的眼神交流，“上个赛季成绩不好又怎么样，那是因为你还在杜卡迪。我不相信本田给你的新油箱还不能让你满意。”无所谓的语气让年长的车手有些生气，“的确，是因为我和杜卡迪之间的关系问题，但我从中吸取了很多教训，这两年我学到了很多。不管是在比赛中还是为人处事的方面。”这回轮到jorge不自在了，“难道你还不明白吗？虽然你我是队友，但这不妨碍我们的目标一致。”

jorge直起身子坐到了marc身旁，扯掉那碍事的靠枕。但marc又摘掉了他自己的帽子，直径扣到自己的脸上，依然是一副不肯听对方解释的样子。眼看这个死小孩要开始和自己死杠下去，jorge终于忍不住，硬是掰开了他拿帽子挡在脸前的手，粗暴的扣住他的两个手腕，抬过对方的头部。就这样把他压在沙发上，逼迫marc直视自己的眼睛，“你和我都想要世界冠军，这是事实marc!这是事实！这也是我们为什么在场上的原因！”吼完的jorge这时才发现被紧握住的双腕正在有点不正常的颤抖，顺着视线看去marc的左肩在轻微的痉挛。

‘哦不，他的伤还没好’jorge终于想起来这个赛季对方的肩膀脱臼过，还不止一次。“天啊，抱歉，我突然……”“你闭嘴！”松开marc的手腕后还想帮他查看伤势的jorge被吓了一跳，这回终于看清了对方的表情。从颈部到脸，无不泛着红，体现着他刚刚的情绪波动是多么大。在加上脸上被灯光反射的两行泪痕、眼泪挂在和发色相同的睫毛上，显得毫不符合二十五岁气质的楚楚可怜。

“实在是抱歉，我没有想起来你……”jorge愧疚地向marc道歉但很明显对方没想理他，他也十分懊恼自己为什么会如此冲动。‘不过,这样也好。’他又仔细想，虽然会显得自己比较人渣.....天啊，真是有够过分的Jorge lorenzo 。闭上眼睛，捏了捏鼻梁，jorge觉得他的太阳穴在发胀，“就这样吧，我们之间结束了。”平静的语气让他自己都觉得出乎意料，“我们之间完了，你可以走了。”

‘天哪Lorenzo，你真是个混蛋。’这么想着jorge就慢慢转过身背对marc，尽量不让他看到自己现在的表情。“什么？！”对方很明显没有料到他居然能绝情到这种地步，“你就那么轻易地把我甩了吗？我对你而言到底是什么…”越来越无法抑制自己的泪水，连尾音都带着哭腔。“也许没有冠军重要对吧？”marc站起来绝望地问，‘完了，他真的很伤心，我到底在干什么。’jorge自己内心也很纠结，可是没办法，如果他们俩的关系还是这样，接下来竞争的残酷他会无法忍受，他相信marc也如此。毕竟这个年轻人连恋爱都没谈过，当然他身边明明不缺少追求者……

决定不再胡思乱想的jorge转过身想来个了断，“没错，我…唔！”一个巴掌，不对是一个拳头从marc的右手朝着jorge的左脸颊猛的一下，砰！他的身躯因为惯性而向茶几倒去，上面的所有东西都被撞得散了一地。用半边身子在地板上撑住自己才勉强不像茶几一样狼狈，‘他是给了我一拳吗？’还在蒙圈状态的jorge扶着自己貌似已经肿起来的右脸，尝试着回神。没等他反应过来，marc就半蹲下与他平视。不用想就知道，marc的表情既愤怒又失望，他的左手扶住jorge的后颈然后迅速的把自己的脸移向对方，他们几乎要脸贴脸。‘他是想给我个告别吻吗？’jorge奇怪的是自己居然还在自暴自弃地幽默。但是marc只是在看着他，并且不停的流泪，‘好吧，明天我俩身上不同的地方绝对会传出奇怪的新闻的。’jorge尝试转移注意力，但对方的表情真的让人心疼。“你……还好吗？”他还是先开口了，只见对方终于站起来，用力的地用手抹了抹自己的脸。“从没那么好过！”marc一只手捂着眼睛，深吸一口气，对着jorge就那么来了一句，虽然他自己也觉得很没有震慑力。

地上的jorge站了起来，“那你的手…”说着他就尝试着触摸对方的肩膀，不过被marc躲开了，“用不着你担心，亲爱的队友，明天围场的P房见。”被瞪了两眼的jorge在marc关上房车的门后才回过神来，‘好吧，既然目的已经达到了，那就明天见。’

‘Marc marquez’


End file.
